Bad Boy
by notsohardnow
Summary: Johnny Vincent is over with Lola, and he's not taking it at all well. Johnny turns into a really bad boy and his best friend decides to take him in-hand. Contains: M/M spanking! JohnnyPeanut slash! R


**Johnny Vincent's been a bad boy ;D**

**This story contains m/m spanking and, if you squint, yaoi/slash. JohnnyPeanut.**

* * *

A boy in a black lether jacket sat on a tattered bar stool at a low, and empty bar in the Tennements. The booze had long since been gone- he'd drunk it all the night before and was now poorly handling a massive hangover. But, the boy apprciated the pounding headache, it kept his mind off his woes. It kept his mind off his girl. He slut of a girl. Damn, how he hated her.. yet, he wanted her. Even know as he emerged from a drunken stupor he longed to touch her taste her hold her and fuck her.. they had a lot of sex. He was going to lose his mind if he didn't get some action soon, they hadn't had much of a relationship besides in the bed- she liked to date and flirt and sleep with other guys. But he never, not even once, cheated on her.

Last night though.. that was the hardest blow. He had been with his friend and she came up and kissed him passionatley and pulled off. He stared at her because she was wearing an outfit shockingly similar to Pinky's.. what the hell?! Lola Lambardi was wearing Aquaberry! Johnny looked up at her horrified and she announced she was leaving not only him, but their entire clique. Lola was.. now Lola was.. she was a Prep.

God! Johnny retched his head snapped to the side and he vomitted violently onto the floor. "Lola.. Lola why?" he moaned placing his head down on the table in his folded arms.

"Why?"

--

Johnny Vincent wasn't the most sane of persons, in fact, some might even call Johnny insane. To be fair, he wasn't a few weeks before hand but if you saw him now it would be a lot harder to argue. Right now Johnny Vincent is trying to rob the convenience store. The manager is demanding him to get out but the stubborn Greaser won't go.

"I need it, dammit!"

"I don't sell alcohol, sir! Please go- hey! You can't be back here!"

Johnny Vincent hopped over the counter and was hazardly throwing things form the shelves over his shoulders. He was not drunk, bu the way his hands were shaking he had just come out of a hangover rather reluctantly. The manager grabbed his shoulders and threw him over the counter Johnny landed on the lanolium with a loud thud. Just then his best friend Larry cam into the store- his eyes widened.

"Whats going on here?" he asked

"This crazy kid is trying to rob me!" the manager gasped

"Johnny" Peanut sighed placing a hand on the lether-clad shoulder of his best friend who was still a crumpeled heap on the floor "Johnny come on, let's go home" he said softly

Johnny shook his head, "No!"

Larry rolled his eyes and simply gave a good yank on Johnny to pull him to his feet and Johnny fell on him as he promptly passed out, Larry sighed, he knew Johnny was runing himself, and he didn't like it. Johnny wasn't okay. He was hardly able to do anything or go anywhere unless someone else went to because he kept trying to kill himself, or someone else or break something.. Norton had to restrain him from drinking rat poison when he confused it for a bottle of alcohol. Johnny was trying to drown himself in his greif.

Well, they couldn'thave that. Larry sighed and knew only one way to get his point across to Johnny, and even if it was.. premature, and a little awkward, Larry knew Johnny had been raised that way.

Yes, Larry Romano was going to give his best friend a well-deserved spanking.

--

Johnny's eyes fluttered open a little later he was back in the Tennements on his matress, a cold cloth pressed over his firehead and his best friend kneeling at his bedside. His room looked the same as usual, the baren walls and floors, and the empty bar.. the stool was a little closer though, Larry must've been sitting on it. Johnny didn't gve it much thought. He looked up at his best friend and asked:

"What's going on?"

"...You passed out earlier, Boss. It looks like somethings wrong you wanna talk about it?" he decided to give him a chance to explain himself

"No, Peanut, I don't" Johnny snapped at him,

"Johnny we're going to talk about this one way or the other"

"No we aren't!"

"Johnny I am prepared to take affirmative action if you don't comply!"

"Wha..?" Johnny asked

Peanut faltered, "Johnny if you don't talk to me willingly I'll make you talk."

"Oh yeah? How?!"

"I am going to take you over my knee and give you a spanking just like your father would."

Johnny paled, "You can't be serious, Peanut!"

"I am totally serious, Johnny. So, are you going to talk?"

"No!"

"Fine!" Peanut yelled and grabbed Johnny's wrist tightly in his own, Johnny struggeled but he was weaker, all the booze had made him slower lately, it was so thick in his system, even if his buzz was gone. He struggeled and cursed Peanut and said he hated him but the next thing the Greaser King knew he was laying over his friends lap, hid denim-clad bottm vulnerable and exposed. Peanut was sitting on the bar stool, and Johnny's face was down by his friends ankles.

"P- Peanut!" Johnny stammered blushing, "You can't do this! I'm your Boss.. Peanut put me down!"

"No, Johnny, you wouldn't be reasonable so this is how its going to be." Peanut replied evenly, "This is what's going to happen: I am going to let you keep your clothes on unless you try to cover yourself, then I'm removing them as they become a hinderance, once you're bare-and we both know you're always comando, Johnny- if you continue to struggle and refuse to talk I am going to use impliments. My hand, then the brush, then my belt."

Johnny shook his head and he squirmed in place, "Wh- what if I decided to talk early on!" he gasped

"I'm not letting you up until all this is resolved. So, are you ready?"

"n- no!"

"On three. One.." Johnny exhaled steadying himself, "Two."_SMACK_!

"OW! Sunuvabitch! What happened to three?!" Johnny shouted his legs kicking and his ass wiglging back and forth trying to get up, Peanut kept one of his hand over Johnny's back to keep him form sturggling up.

"You'd have expected it" Larry said evenly, then he gave him another smack and Johnny hissed, his kicks increasing.

"You fuckin' bastard- I hate you!"

_Smack! Smack! SMACK! _"Stop struggling so much or you'll regret it."

"Bastar- OW!" Johnny hollered- he was hardly into a real spanking, his parents had given him much worse as a child, but, then again he hadn't been punished this way in years, so.. it hurt more than he even remembered! Larry wasn't holding back either and Johnny felt the sting in his swats. There was no way he'd last through this- no damn way. Larry couldn't mean it- he couldn't.. he reached his hand back, trying to cover himself.

"Johnny" Peanut said firmly, "What did I say?"

"Oh, Larry, you can't mean it!" Johnny pouted, his pride was stinging as much as his bottom, and he didn't know how much longer he'd last- he wanted to cry so much, his eyes were red from holding back tears. LArry really was laying into him

"I mean it Johnny," he said and Johnny Vincent felt his hips jerked up and his best friend's arm slide between his legs- which caused him to struggle and buck his hips as Peanuts hands nimbly slid down the zipper and undid the button of Johnny's pants and unbuckled the belt of his jeans. Johnny felt a swift tug and then a breeze over his now-bare backside. He let out a hiss and kicked his legs and felt Peanuts palm on his ass.

"Oh- Peanut noooo!" he whined, kicking his legs, "Peanut it hurts!" he flet like when he was nine and his pants were tangleed around his ankles over his fathers knee and being spanked- dammit! He hated this! He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Are you going to talk?"

"No- OW!"

"Then I'm not going to stop."

Peanut started spanking in a rhythym, two sharp smacks on Johnny's ass, going from the left to the right, and then actually swatting the underside, where his thighs and buttocks met- the actually spot he sat on. Johnny let out a squeal when Peanut landed that one. Larry knew he was driving the Greaser over the edge. And.. well, awkwardly enough it was sort of turning him on to have the big bad Johnny Vincent squirming over his knee.

Johnny was whimpering, his chest heaving, with sobs as Peanut swatted, he was not going to cry! His hand reached back again and he felt Peanut grab his wrist. He paled- oh God- he couldn't even control himself anymore! Peanut twisted his arm and held it over the small of the Greasers back and Johnny felt the sting rebounding in his backside alone because now Peanut's hand was removed. Johnny sucked in a breath when he felt a cool wooden surface on his heated flesh.

"Oh no! Larry no! Please!" he begged

"No, Johnny, unless you want to talk." Larry offered

Johnny shook his head stubbornly so then, _SWACK_! "OWWW! LARRY PLEAASE!!"

"No. Johnny." Larry answered the hard wood leaving a dakr-red oval-shaped imprint on Johnny's backside and Larry knew Johnny was bawling now over his knee.

It was.. fantstically kinky- one would think they were having some really amazing sex behind that door if they listened to what they were up to.

_Smack_ "Oh- ow!"

W_hack_ "ooohhhwwww!!"

_Swak _"Larryyyy owww!"

_Swat_ "Oooh I'm sorrryyy!"

_Whap_ "I'll be goooddd! I'm sorryyy!"

Then, finally, Johnny refused to fight back, kicking half-heartedly, and sobbing. The tears were rolling simply out his eyes.. he'd given up so Peanut stopped and let him compose himself. "Will you talk?"

"Y- yes!" Johnny bawled, "Just stop! Please stop! I'll be good, Larry, I'm sorry!"

"Alright, so talk Johnny."

"I- It hurt when L-Lola left m-meee and- and I didn' I- I didn't know h-howwwww to handle it! I kn- know drinking is bad- I- I know but it- it hurrrrttt"

Peanut nodded. "Is that all Johnny?"

The Greaser nodded, "Y- yes.. Larry, yes!"

"Good." Larry let Johnny get up and Johnny was snivelling sadly, looking at Larry. "Alright, Johnny, now, put your hands behind your head and stand in the corner until I say to get out."

Johnny stared at him, "L- Larry!" he gasped, "I'm not a little kid- I don't need corner time!"

_SWAT!_

"OWWWW!" Johnny howled standing on the balls of his feet- not caring about his nudity, "Ow! Okay- okay!" and then the Greaser King went to the corner and put his hands behind his head and stood there sniffling. Peanut sat on Johnny's bed and waited after a half an hour the color had begun to fade a bit. He walked over na dplaced his hand on Johnny's reddened bottom, Johnny tensed and sniffed.

"Alright, Johnny, you go lay on the bed."

"B- but Larry!"

Larry gave him an abrupt swat and Johnny siffed again, a tear rolling from his eye, but he did as was told. Johnny Vincent was laying naked form the waste down, lying on his belly, on the matress. Peanut went into the bathroom got some lotion and returned he sat beside Johnny and rubbed the lotion into his reddened bottom. Johnny whimpered.

"Its okay, Johnny, I know this hurts, but is it worse than how your heart felt earlier?"

Johnny shook his head

"And, how does your heart feel now?"

"..better"

"Good."

"Because.. you care.. enough to.. make me feel like a kid again.. and, I know.. you'll do it again if I need it."

"You better believe it Johnny."

Johnny nodded and drifted into sleep then, his eyes heavy and he was exhausted from the spanking earlier. Larry pulled the blanket up to cover his friend and removed his white t-shirt and then made his leave.

--

A day or so passed- Johnny tried to avoid sitting, and in school it was hard because he had to move how he sat almost constantly. The other Greasers knew something had occured but not a clue what it might be. Honestly, they didn't even want to know.

Larry was by his side the entire time, being the encouraging best friend he was meant to be. Right now the two were in Johnny's room and the older boy was tugging his jeans back a bit to see his backside, it was a softer shade of red. Larry was smirking as he watched Johnny wince.

"Its been three days- Larry! Its still sore!" Johnny whined

"Well, you were a really bad boy Johnny" Peanut said his chin on Johnny's shoulder and one hand snaking around Johnny's waist to cup Johnny's butt in his palm. Johnny tensed but relaxed and pressed his lips to Peanuts'.

"I know but I'm your bad boy."

"Yes you are, Johnny."

* * *

**That took two hours and.. was rather pointless.**

**Review!**


End file.
